For the Sins of Others
by StarCrossdSparrow
Summary: AU from 1.05 You Think You Know Somebody. When Veronica asks Logan for information, snark ensues. Eventual LoVe and crazy ensemble appearances. Watch out... Logan swears.
1. When the Rain Came Down

Title: For the Sins of Others  
Author: StarCrossdSparrow   
Pairing/Characters: Logan/Veronica, ensemble  
Rating: PG-13  
Chapter: 1/4?  
Word Count: 4,624  
Disclaimer: RT is the master of all things _Veronica Mars._ I'll put everyone back when I'm done, so please don't sue.  
Spoilers: 1.22 "Leave it to Beaver"  
Summary: AU from the events of 1.05 "You Think You Know Somebody." Veronica asks Logan for the details of the Tijuana trip and snark ensues.  
Author's Note: If you hate when authors butcher canon for their own personal gain, don't read this, 'cause I've been cleaning my knife for weeks. BIG thanks to LJ user erin2326 for putting up with me and for her marvelous beta skills.

**XxXxXxX**

Logan laid on his stomach on the king size mattress in the pool house studying the minute fissures in the wall where it met with the baseboards. It was sad the way the expensive home was already crumbling around their ears. It looked quite spectacular to most people in the neighborhood, even to the equally wealthy. But, since Logan knew where to look, he could see the subtle erosion around him.

The mattress was just big enough to support his six foot frame if he laid diagonally across it. The red damask comforter was soft on the narrow strip of abdomen that was exposed when he laid gingerly across it. Of course, his father insisted that the linens be changed on a weekly basis, so their frequent tumble in the wash had made them pliable. However, even they weren't soft enough for him to roll over onto his back.

The moonlight spilled through the French doors, occasionally disappearing as a cloud drifted by. _Rain would sound nice_,Logan thought idly. He liked it when the weather matched his mood. It was terrible to be in a foul mood when the sun shone, or to be giddy during a dull grey shower. Not that he had much reason to be giddy.

He heard his phone buzz from where he'd dropped it on the floor. It was simply too much of a bother to answer. _But, what about my adoring fans. Can't leave them out of touch, can I?_ came another thought. It sounded peculiarly like the voice he used to bait his father. Gently, he eased back onto his knees on the bed; he'd learned long ago how to hold his torso so that fresh wounds wouldn't reopen. He maneuvered himself to the floor slowly. Facing the double doors and the moonlit wash of tile leading to the pool, gingerly holding himself away from the bed, he picked up the phone.

The display simply read, 'Mars.' That could be one of two people, but since he rarely had occasion to talk to the former Sheriff, it meant only one thing: damnably annoying Veronica. It vibrated once more against his palm before voicemail picked up._ What was the quote of the day? _Logan wondered, trying to remember back to this morning. _Ah yes. "_There may be times when we are powerless to prevent injustice, but there must never be a time when we fail to protest. Elie Wiesel," he said aloud, his tone mocking. "I must be precognitive today," he finished dryly.

His phone burred once more and flashed red to indicate that he had a message waiting in his inbox. He stared at the device for a beat before pressing the button to take him to voicemail.

"Logan, it's Veronica. Call me back."

"Brevity is the soul of wit. William Shakespeare," Logan said into the darkness as he deleted the message with a keystroke. He stared at the ground outside the glass doors and grinned as a big raindrop spattered against one of the Spanish tiles.

He scrolled through his phone book and landed once more on Mars. As the rain began to come down harder, he pressed 'Send.' Logan watched puddles form as he listened to the phone ring.

As he anticipated, she answered it immediately. She didn't even let him say hello before she launched into her interrogation.

"Well, if you really want to know, there was this great bar where this girl and this donkey..." Logan began. He was interrupted by the voice on the other end who obviously didn't want to hear the highlights of his little Mexican tour. "Really, Veronica? Well, why don't you just ask me what you want to ask me. How am I supposed to know you're not just planning a vacation?" He paused as she retorted sharply and he grinned. "Drugs? Why, V, why didn't you just say so in the first place? What is it that your scrawny ass is mainlining these days? I could get you the name..." he broke off as she cut in once more. His grin faded slightly. "Fine, whatever. Tomorrow. I'll be there with bells on," he finished darkly before ending the conversation with the push of a button.

He stared at the phone for a moment listening to the steady tap-tap-tap of the rain hitting the French doors. _Why does rain sound hard sometimes and soft other times? _The thought came unbidden. He answered himself out loud, "Because you're a jackass, Logan. That's why." He turned the phone off so that he could sleep peacefully without it buzzing late into the evening as it was wont to do when one of his friends was on a bender. He couldn't even spare the energy required to save Dick from certain peril that night.

He had an appointment with Veronica Mars, Investigatory Bitch from Hell, in the morning. And he knew better than to miss it.

**XxXxXxX**

He had expected her to accost him in the parking lot before classes that morning. When she didn't show then, he expected her to pop up to annoy him between classes at his locker. Finally, just when he started to think she wasn't going to appear at all, he was blindsided and shoved into the first floor girl's restroom. He quirked an eyebrow at the aqua tiles and turned; his captor was none other than Veronica Mars.

He smirked down at her. "If this is all you wanted, you could have just come over last night. It's much less public and desperate."

"I just want you to try to remember the events of that night when you, Troy, and Luke were in TJ. Without the sexual harassment, if you can help it," Veronica retorted smartly. When the door threatened to swing in, she threw her slight weight against it and wedged the stop under it to keep her "office" from further interruption. Logan bit back a laugh.

"But harassing you, sexually or otherwise is what Logan's do best. T-T-F-N, Mars," he deadpanned, moving to push past her. She grabbed his arm to stay him and he leered down at her fingers curled around his bicep. "Now who's sexually harassing who?"

"Whom," she automatically corrected before adding, "And Tigger? Really? You're much more, oh, I don't know, Scar from_ The Lion King_." She hauled him away from the door as best she could, and he finally relented.

"And who does that make you? Simba, the heroic cub who saves the day?"

"No, it makes me Veronica, the sleuth with frayed patience, who is also carrying a Taser. Tijuana. Go."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Fine. We went to the _Caballo _where I met this stacked _ mamasita _who promised me whatever virginity she still had. And, between her bouncing around on my midsection and the quart of rotgut tequila, my memory is hazy. I couldn't even be sure Troy and Luke were even there."

"You don't remember anything else?"

"The tequila had a worm in it. I ate it," Logan boasted. At her glare, he moved past her and studied his reflection in the mirror over the sinks. "Look, what are you after? I don't remember much until I saw you and that toy car of yours roll up the next morning. I was tanked."

"Do you remember if Troy or Luke left at any time?"

Logan glanced at her in the mirror and watched her standing there, her arms folded across her chest and her lips pressed into a thin line. "Maybe I remember something about it. What do I get for helping?"

"My gratitude. And that doesn't last beyond this threshold," she bit back.

He lifted himself to sit on the vanity and studied her imperiously. "Hmmm. Well, Ronnie, it seems we're in a bind. _I _have information that could possibly lead to you getting the bad guy and _you're_ sniping at me." Logan tapped his fingertip to his lips. "Whatever shall I do?"

Veronica unfolded her arms and exhaled loudly, indicating both her willingness to cooperate and her annoyance. Logan grinned.

"What do you want?" she asked, exasperated.

"I want you to talk to your boy Weevil and get him and his boys off of my back about our little meeting back at the beach. You can do that, can't you? I mean, the pool boy i is /i wrapped around your little finger, right?"

"Our 'little meeting'?" she hissed back. "You mean the one where you smashed my car's headlights in with a crowbar? Oh, gee golly, Logan, I'd be delighted," she mocked. "Just forget it," she added before whirling around and starting toward the door. She was about to toe the wedge from beneath the door when he spoke again.

"Luke went looking for a souvenir before we left. He was gone for about twenty minutes or so. And your boy Troy went to the bathroom while we were eating after we crossed back into the States," he offered. She turned back to look at him quizzically as he scooted off the vanity and made toward the door.

"Why did you bother with that, after all this wasted time?" she asked.

"Gift horse? Mouth?" he asked, faking hurt. He smirked as he kicked the wedge away. "Maybe I just want it to rain a little in Veronica Land today. I can see that it's overcast already." Logan pushed the door open and exited into the empty hallway before she could answer. She'd made him late for seventh period. Logan grinned. _Now I have a reason to leave early,_ he thought as he pushed through the double doors leading to the parking lot.

A few days later, Logan saw Veronica sitting alone in the courtyard behind the school. She was staring at an open book in her lap and rolling a red apple around in her palm, but he could tell she wasn't really reading or thinking about the apple. He surveyed the area for her overprotective shadow before approaching.

"Hey. I heard about Troy. Way to go, Simba," he quipped, aware that his shadow fell over her face. "Perhaps I shouldn't stand too close, hmm? People from my zip don't seem to last long in your immediate reach."

She glanced up at him, an amused smile across her face. He was shocked that it wasn't a sneer but tried his best not to show it. "Have you asked your good friend Luke about services rendered? He's still standing, after all."

"No, but I spoke to Duncan about your 'services' and he said, and this is a quote, 'Nothing that Rosy couldn't do for me.'"

"Rosy? Why, I think you know her quite well too, don't you, Logan? I mean, it's all Caitlin ever talked about. And, with you being quite unable to fulfill her, it must be an epidemic among your lunch crowd," she threw back.

He swallowed a hard breath and tightened his jaw. "You're a bitch, Mars. You'll always be a bitch. And I look forward to seeing you living alone one day, surrounded by a thousand cats."

She rolled her eyes, "Ouch. Do you have a Band-Aid? 'Cause you really hurt me there." She looked back down at the book, dismissing him.

He walked away, straight back to his car. After driving around aimlessly and drowning out Veronica's words with a few well-placed curses and too many sharp turns, he found himself parked at the beach, once again missing his seventh period class.

He stared out at the crashing waves. The sky had gone grey and the horizon beyond was too hazy to make out against the similarly-hued sea. Not many surfers were braving the waves, and most of the people who had been trying to enjoy the afternoon sun were packing up.

As he flopped down on the ground his thoughts turned back to Veronica. _What _is_ i it about her that does this to you?_

It wasn't like he'd never thought about Veronica. Hell, when the two of them had been the Kane's better halves, he thought about her often. Most guys he knew did back then. There wasn't one man who was immune to that long blonde hair, those pure blue eyes, and her blush. Then she'd changed; she'd cut her hair, the purity was gone, and she'd stopped blushing altogether. And she still managed to wriggle her skinny ass into his brain.

Logan rolled into a sitting position and sprawled his legs out in front of him. He was just starting to dispel the last wayward fantasy about Veronica asking more of him during their last bathroom visit when he felt sand kicked onto his wrist.

He looked up, irritation turning into surprise when he saw Veronica standing there, holding a bouquet of flowers.

Logan smirked and touched his hand to his chest. "For me? How sweet. You could have just had them delivered, you know."

Veronica's stormy expression didn't soften and she hurled them down into his lap. "Did you put these in my car?" Her voice was shrill, edging away from panic and towards anger. But he still caught the fear there.

"As much as I enjoy our little chats, I don't usually send flowers to my enemies." He glanced down at the bouquet. More than a dozen long stemmed white flowers. Lilies. He looked back up at her, startled by the rigid set of her jaw and the way her throat was working. Veronica Mars looked ready to cry. Bitchy, he could handle. Cold, well, that was even easier. But tears? No, they had to be stopped before he started to worry about her. He stood.

He got to his feet to face her. "Come on, Mars. What happened? You break another rich boy's heart? You must've moved on to Pan High guys, 'cause none of my friends are about to go near you." He tried for cruel but was disappointed that his voice sounded a little frayed.

Still, she responded the way he'd hoped. She sneered up at him. "No. I'm staying away from anything with more money than brain cells these days."

"Ah, moved on to Weevil finally? Good choice. He's angry. Probably likes it rough, like you."

Veronica grinned archly. "Oh, yes. You know us petite blondes. We get so tired of the spoiled little rich boy routine and have to move on to muscle bound Latinos." With that, she turned on her heel in the sand and walked off, leaving the lilies in a heap at Logan's feet.

He debated for a moment whether or not to catch up to her and continue their argument. He decided against it, saving up all the evil things he wanted to say for future reference. He glanced down at the ruined flowers once more and saw that a card had fluttered loose of the arrangement. He stooped to look at it.

**I have my eyes on you.**

A cold chill ran across Logan's spine. That was not exactly a secret admirer sort of card. It was more of a "I like to watch you while you sleep" sort of a card. Had Veronica really thought him capable of that level of creepy? Had she even read the card?

He pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose. A headache was blooming behind his eyes. It was a Veronica headache and there was only one way to get rid of it. He jogged to catch up to her.

She was cranking the ignition on her rust-bucket LeBaron by the time he saw her in the narrow beach parking lot. She was only visible from her waist down beneath the hood when he reached her car. He leaned in close to her ear and asked, "Car trouble, miss?"

Veronica started and smacked her head off of the inside of the hood. Logan laughed and backed away, fearful that she might shove a spark plug into his eye.

"What in the Hell, Logan? I accuse you of stalking me, you say it wasn't you, and not five minutes later, here you are. You're not good at this."

Logan shrugged, "Which is the number one fact acquitting me of this crime. And, I'd like to present further evidence." He proffered the small white card. "I'm not a freak."

Veronica eyes him as she snatched the card. "I beg to differ." She scanned the card and Logan watched her cheeks pale. She met his eyes again. "Where did you get this?"

"It fell out of the flowers. I take it you didn't check for a card before you came storming after me. What, Mars? You so hot for me, you just hoped they were from me?"

Veronica arched her eyebrow. "I did check the flowers. Did you just write this?"

"Yeah, brilliant work, detective. I always carry around cards from Manny's Flower Hut in my pocket for just such an occasion." Logan spread his arms and before he could stop himself, added, "You want to search me?"

Veronica didn't seem to notice his offer. She'd turned the card over and noted the florist's address. She turned to look at Logan and shifted her gaze from her car to him.

Logan lifted his palms to ward him off. "Oh no. I'm not playing chauffeur to the great mouse detective. I have plans."

"I just wanted a jump."

Logan lifted his eyebrows lasciviously, but before he could retort, she hurried on, "My battery is dead."

"Fine. Hold on a second."

As he walked back to the Xterra to bring it closer to her convertible, he chastised himself for being disappointed that she didn't need a ride.

**XxXxXxX**

Logan kept finding himself surreptitiously surveying Veronica's locker the following day. He wasn't sure if he was looking for her or for her nameless stalker... hell, he didn't even want to admit that he kept taking the long way around the halls to check it out.

Mostly, he found things normal. Twice, she'd been there, gathering books and laughing with that basketball player friend of hers. On the last pass, as he approached his elusive seventh period class, Veronica wasn't there. But there was a note shoved into the top slot.

Logan stopped and a puny freshman ran into him. As the kid brushed past him, Logan felt his heart rate speed up and his blood run a little cold. Should he look at the note? Should he try to... help? He'd nearly reached his decision when Veronica stopped in front of him.

"You know, for someone not stalking me, you're doing a spot-on job of acting like it," she tossed at him, her expression unreadable.

Logan smirked, but even he could tell it lacked veracity. "Just hoping to catch someone in the act so I can shake his hand."

Veronica ducked her head. "Well, it looks like you're not going to get the chance. Whoever is doing it isn't likely to be skulking around here."

"You know who it is already?"

"Yeah. Not that it's any of your business."

"You keep making it my business."

Veronica turned away from him, her lips pressed into an irritated frown. Logan watched her pluck the note from the slot in her locker and unfold it. Her frown deepened and he saw something like fear flash across her features. It wasn't much more than a brief swallow and her tough-as-nails expression slipped for an instant. She closed her eyes before shoving the note into her bag.

The bell chimed once more and Logan turned away, determined to make it to class at least once during the week. Veronica entered after him and took her usual seat as far from his as possible, cutting off any attempts to goad her into revealing what the note said. And, to make matters worse, Duncan was shooting glares in his direction.

Logan shrugged at him as Ms. Dent started to hand out assignments for the next issue of _The Navigator_. Duncan leaned across his own desk to scribble something on Logan's book.

**Smoking Gun**.

Logan shrugged again and Duncan pointed at the computer. With an exaggerated eye roll, Logan Googled the phrase and saw that the first hit had his last name in the summary. He winced when he opened the page. He'd been caught on film hosting a little "charity" boxing match and he knew that if _The Smoking Gun_ knew, his father knew.

Suddenly, he had more to worry about than Veronica Mars and her mystery lover. Why did all the blondes in his life always run in the same pattern as Lilly Kane?

**XxXxXxX**

"Does the name Karen Bay ring any bells with you?"

Logan winced as he turned to look up at the annoying blonde interrogating him once again. The flesh on his back was still open in several places and having to crouch to reach his locker had hurt. And now, he had to twist to see someone six inches shorter than himself. The fates were not aligning in his favor today. It was bad enough that he already had to serve detention with the pool boy later, but now he had to face down Veronica Mars on top of everything else. Great.

"Not readily. I haven't gone through my little black book lately. Why don't you just tell me how I supposedly know her." He stood and faced her squarely.

"She's married to Jason Bay."

Logan smacked his forehead and began walking. "Oh, right! Him! Didn't he play for the Padres?"

Veronica kept pace with him, which was impressive considering how much shorter she was. "No, Jason Bay, your dad's business manager."

Logan stopped at the mention of Aaron and turned to face Veronica once more. "Yeah? So? What do you win for playing Six Degrees of Who Gives a Fuck?"

Veronica folded her arms across her chest in a way that drew Logan's gaze directly south of her chin. He brought his focus promptly back up, promising himself he'd get laid soon, come Hell or high water. Maybe it was time for the good old Black Book. Or even another TJ trip.

He shook himself into reality when he realized Veronica was staring him down, her face shining with angry impatience. "Well?"

"Well, what? I'm not in the mood for you're little mind fuck game today. Could you just cut to the chase?"

"Karen Bay purchased a bouquet of lilies from Manny's one week ago."

"So, are congrats in order? You've finally come out. What do people normally send on such an occasion? My guess is dinner for two at The Seventh Veil?"

Veronica sighed. "Isn't it obvious? Someone had her buy those flowers and plant them. Maybe she didn't even plant them."

Logan started walking. "As interesting as all of this is, I don't care."

Veronica grabbed his arm again to stop him and he winced. Her thumb dug into a wound from where the belt had missed its intended mark. Concern flashed across her face momentarily before she dropped her hand.

He stopped and waited for her to continue, trying the mentally numb the wound that he couldn't just reach up and touch while praying she wouldn't ask about it.

She didn't. Instead, she pressed on, "I think you should care. My stalker is working for the Kanes."

Despite the pain still buzzing through his brain, Logan snorted a laugh. "Wow, Mars. I don't know how you do it. Is there anything they _aren't _guilty of? I hear they never caught that Zodiac Killer. Maybe it was Jake. Or, more likely, Celeste."

Veronica shoved her hand into her bag and withdrew a folder which she shoved into Logan's hand. He noticed that she was trembling slightly and oddly enough, he wasn't glad he'd caused it. He opened the file to see a black and white photo of Veronica in profile. She was wearing sunglasses and seated in her car, one hand gripping the steering wheel, the other holding her cell to her ear. Her face was framed by a gun sight. Logan's heart dropped a few centimeters in his chest. "Veronica, where...?"

"A safety deposit box in my mom's name. I traced them back to one Clarence Wiedman, head of security at Kane Software. "

Logan nodded, flipping through the photos. They were different shots of Veronica, but they were all eerily similar with that red gun sight framing her. He closed the folder and handed it back, pushing his hand through his hair. "So, did you need something from me?" he asked, the edge completely gone from his voice.

Veronica tucked the folder away. "Yeah, this Bay guy. Just see what you find out about him for me. Maybe he deals with Kane Software, too?"

He nodded before asking, "What was in that note, Veronica?"

Veronica frowned quizzically up at him. "What note?"

Logan lifted an eyebrow and turned his head. "The note that was sticking out of your locker yesterday. Remember?"

Logan noticed the flush creeping up her neck and threatening to stain her cheeks, and he surmised that the note had been from an actual admirer. He pressed his lips into a tight grin and stood up to his full height. "I'll take 'Secret Love Letters from Former Flames' for a thousand, Alex."

When she didn't answer, he knew he'd guessed right. Duncan. He nodded sharply and popped her a quick salute. "Well, you got it. I'll try to get something on Bay. Report back to you around oh-nine-hundred tomorrow, Sarge." He turned on his heel and headed off in the opposite direction. That Veronica was getting notes from Duncan was not his problem. It was hers.

Of course, when he saw Duncan at lunch, he made it his problem. "Dude, Mars again? I think you need to find a new obsession."

Duncan looked stricken and glanced around the table to make sure no one else had heard. He nodded his head away from the table and stood. Logan rolled his eyes before following.

"I just talked to her about the election, okay? It's no big deal. How'd you even know?"

He answered before he could even think. "Maybe Ronnie and I are closer than you think."

Duncan's worried expression quickly turned into anger. His jaw ticked and he clenched his fists. "What're you saying, man?"

Logan cocked his head to the left, curling his fists at his sides, just in case. "I think you know what I mean." He had no idea why he was saying these things. Duncan looked ready to kill him, and if Veronica found out, she'd kill him twice more. Well, at least he wouldn't have to serve his detention.

Duncan shook his head and clenched his jaw. "This is not somewhere you want to go, Echolls."

Once Duncan used his last name, common sense started to take over from his groin. He sighed. "Seriously, man, I'm just worried about you. Don't you remember what she said about your dad?"

Duncan backed off and nodded. "I know." He shook his head and met Logan's eyes. "I just miss her, you know. It's stupid and every part of me knows I should leave it alone. I just.." He finished with a shrug.

Logan felt foolish for having even initiated this conversation but if the Kanes were indeed after Veronica, he just wanted to... to what? Save her? Protect her? As he walked back to the table, the bell sounded. He hadn't even gotten to eat his third slice of pizza. This was turning out to be a pretty shitty day.

And he still had detention and poking around his father's study to look forward to.

**XxXxXxX**

Love it? Hate it? Review it!


	2. Living Life in Parentheses

Title: For the Sins of Others  
Author: StarCrossdSparrow  
Pairing/Characters: Logan/Veronica, ensemble  
Rating: PG-13  
Chapter: 2/4  
Word Count: 4,193  
Disclaimer: RT is the master of all things _Veronica Mars._ I'll put everyone back when I'm done, so please don't sue.  
Spoilers: 1.22 "Leave it to Beaver"  
Summary: AU from the events of 1.05 "You Think You Know Somebody." Veronica asks Logan for the details of the Tijuana trip and snark ensues.  
Author's Note: If you hate when authors butcher canon for their own personal gain, don't read this, 'cause I've been cleaning my knife for weeks. BIG thanks to LJ user erin2326 for putting up with me and for her marvelous beta skills.

**XxXxXxX**

He didn't catch up to Veronica until after school the following day. He spotted her in the parking lot, talking to Meg Manning. As soon as Meg walked away, Duncan showed up at Veronica's car. Logan hung back, pulling himself out of sight and feeling for ridiculous for doing so. What did he care if Veronica or Duncan saw him? It wasn't like he was watching them... until he peered around the bulletin stand at the entrance to the lot to casually observe them, that is.

He watched as Veronica smiled... no, beamed up at something Duncan said. Duncan laughed, something he so rarely did lately, and Veronica shoved him playfully. Logan had to hold onto the eye roll for later.

As soon as the Donut had shoved off, Logan made a beeline for her car. A casual beeline. He didn't really care if she drove away before he could file his report. He caught up to her as she was turning the ignition.

Leaning down on her driver's side door, he waited for her to turn her head to the left to check for oncoming traffic. When she did, her body jolted in surprise. He did love surprising Veronica Mars.

"Logan. Fuck. What are you doing?" Veronica immediately put her mouth into bitch gear and Logan stood, using his height to intimidate her. Not that she was easy ruffled. And, of course, the curse she'd uttered had done things to his psyche that three years of her pigtails and pep squad outfit had only begun.

He swallowed and looked down at her. "I've come to give you the dish on Bay."

Veronica quirked an eyebrow. "Unless you want to do this while I paint your toenails, call it 'dirt,' not dish."

Logan used his saved-up eye roll and spread his hands in front of him. "I don't have a fancy file folder or any eight-by-ten glossies for you, but I did find out some stuff. So, if you want it, you'll have to ask politely."

Veronica made a rude noise and sat back in her seat. "Look, Echolls, I've got places to be-"

"People to do."

"Oh, good one. Where'd you get it? The Adolescent Boy's Big Book of Snappy Retorts, 1957 edition?"

"I only speak the truth."

"What's that? _Moulin Rouge_? When did you become such a woman?"

"When your balls dropped."

Veronica fumed for a moment before pressing on. "I have an appointment to get to. So, Bay?"

Logan ignored the easy jibe that sprung to mind up about her clients on Liberty and Walnut and went on with what she'd asked for. "His firm, Bay and Buchanan... I know, it's weird, huh? Well, they also work for Kane Software."

Veronica shot him a withering glare. "I found that out from a simple Planet Zowie search. Is there anything a fifth grader with Internet access couldn't have gotten me?"

"You know, Ronnie, you're one of the few chicks in the world who aren't hot when they're pissed. You sort of get this nasty little crease around your mouth."

Veronica rolled her eyes skyward and started the LeBaron. It sputtered. She cranked it again. It roared, coughed, and died. Another twist of the key yielded nothing.

Logan folded his arms and smirked, quirking his eyebrows. "Need a jump?"

She checked her wristwatch. "Fuck."

Logan closed his eyes and shifted uncomfortably. That damn word again.

"I'm going to be late." Veronica slammed her palm into her steering wheel and laid her head back against the head rest.

"Better late than pregnant," Logan muttered, trying desperately not to admire the view she was giving of her throat, pulled taut and inviting. Her throat was turning him on? He was obviously in a serious drought that needed remedied, and quickly, too.

"Huh?" Veronica asked, eying him, her head cocked to one side.

"You need a ride or something?" The words were out his mouth before he could hold them in.

Veronica thought a moment before shaking her head too vigorously. "No. It's far and I've-"

"Can you miss the appointment?"

Veronica shook her head to indicate the negative. "But, I could reschedule-"

"Just come on. I'm free for awhile." He waved his hand to indicate the foreseeable future.

Veronica swallowed and got out of the car, hefting a lumpy bag along behind her. "I'm, uh, going to have to change when we get there. Are you sure? This is a stupid idea. I'll just call-"

"Just come on before I turn my service light back on." He headed toward the Xterra, leaving her to choose whether or not to follow. This was stupid. He'd be stuck in his vehicle with Veronica for God only knew how long and he'd developed a problem that needed tending. And now she needed to change? He hoped she could do so wherever they were headed because if she planned on being anywhere near naked in his truck... well, he wouldn't go there. Not until he was home and safely ensconced in his shower.

"Certainly the right color for a cab," she quipped as she fastened her seatbelt.

"The color is called solar yellow," came his quick riposte as the engine turned over smoothly. Why did he always have to defend his truck?

"Whatever. I prefer 'jackass yellow.' But, if you want to compare it to the sun, which incidentally, is going to implode and suck the Earth into it one day, be my guest."

Logan grumbled an unkind response and pulled out of the lot. "Where are we going, anyway? Do I need to get gas? Freeze dried ham and bottled water?"

Veronica's mouth quirked into an involuntary grin that just as quickly disappeared. "The prison."

Logan headed for the freeway. "Might I inquire as to why? Checking out your new digs, perhaps?"

"I have an appointment. About a case."

Logan nodded, knowing she wouldn't give up any more from the firm set of her jaw. That gesture, or really, lack thereof, was a hold over from as long as he'd known her. Even when Lilly had pushed and pushed her, when Veronica made her resolve face, Lilly knew when to stop.

"What, no interrogation? No wry musings about why my dad would let me go to a prison alone? No dropped soap? Nothing?"

Logan shrugged. He was certainly off his game today. So, he went back to safe... well, safer ground. "I did found out something about Karen Bay."

Veronica turned toward him, her interest piqued.

"Apparently, Mrs. Bay used to be a call girl. A pretty high priced one."

"How did you find that out."

"Google."

Veronica looked let down. "But why would that be on the Internet? Wouldn't she want to get away from her seedy past?"

Logan shrugged, executing a close lane change that he was glad Veronica hadn't noticed. "Well, it took some digging. She wasn't going by Bay then. It seems she started out playing Wonder Woman at Universal before college. Then, she went pro, I guess. Human interest and all that, someone spilled it in a blog. I just figured out her maiden name from her sorority's alumni listing online."

Veronica's eyebrows lifted. "Alright, Echolls. We'll make you a gumshoe yet."

Logan didn't miss the note of pride... or was it awe in her voice? He didn't analyze it. "When do I get my badge?"

"As soon as you learn how to use the magnifying glass and to dust for prints."

Logan held back a chuckle as they made their way through several security checkpoints on the way to the prison. Logan played along when Veronica introduced herself as Ellen White in a charming Southern drawl, offering identification to match her pseudonym. Logan's identification proved him to be Carl Jenkins, age 23, of Gila Bend, Arizona.

When they pulled into the deserted lot outside of the cell block which housed the total of the male death row inmates in California, Veronica turned to him. "Carl Jenkins?"

Logan shrugged. "Fakes are easy to come by in TJ. Look, it even has the hologram." He turned the card in the sunlight. "Plus, I didn't want the stigma of the Echolls family crest ruining your Sydney Bristow moment."

Veronica quirked an eyebrow and then shifted her gaze toward the dash board. "Well, Carl, think you could take a quick stroll while I change?"

Logan opened his mouth. He wanted to say that there was no way in hell he was leaving and that she could just hop in the back and pull a Baby Houseman. But, for one thing, it would completely emasculate him, having referenced both _Moulin Rouge_ and _Dirty Dancing _in one conversation. And, for another, the words simply would not form. Instead, he mumbled his assent and got out to stretch his legs.

When he'd made his third trek down a high cement wall toward the prison, he was just starting to notice a watchtower guard eying him suspiciously. Or, at least, he thought there was suspicion in the man's (woman's?) glare. It was hard to gauge emotion at two hundred yards. So he was relieved to hear the door to his Xterra open. When he turned toward the sound, he eyes popped, agog at the sight of the girl that climbed down from his back seat.

Veronica was wearing a clingy black sweater that dipped dangerously low into her décolletage and a black and white plaid skirt that fell scandalously short of her knees. Even though his cock was jumping through invisible hoops behind the denim of jeans, he still felt and urge to throw a coat over her. She looked awfully exposed, standing in the barren grey wasteland that was the parking lot. When Logan remembered that A, she was his sworn enemy and B, she was going into the prison to face a death row inmate, he pulled his sleeves down, desperate to keep his hands out of his hair, and walked towards her.

"Did you join the twisted USO or are you providing a conjugal visit for your pen pal?" he called when he thought he'd rid himself of the quaver in his voice. He hadn't, but she didn't notice.

She worried her lower lip and smoothed her skirt down before smiling graciously at him. "No," she drawled, "but Miss Ellen White has a few questions she'd like to ask some of the kind prisoners so down on their luck."

Logan quirked an eyebrow and merely nodded, trying not let his eyes wander her body. She turned and started toward the abysmal building. Logan couldn't help but call after her, "You be careful, now, Miss Ellie!"

She turned and nodded with a sly grin.

As she disappeared through doors into the prison, Logan climbed back into the truck. The truck where, only moments ago, Veronica had been naked in his backseat. He looked in the rear view mirror as if, by some magic, she'd be there, beckoning for him to join her. She wasn't of course, and Logan let his head fall into the steering wheel. It didn't matter how much he couldn't stand her know-it-all smile or her too-quick answers, she was still as sexy as she'd even been. Sexier, in fact. Logan bounced his head off of the steering wheel once before leaning back into the headrest.

Fidgety and tense, with a hard on that would not quit no matter how much he pictured Judi Dench's pinched face (she was James Bond's M. Bond was a spy. Sort of like Veronica. Damn!) or baseball stats (what would first base with Veronica taste like? Second base? Oh Lord, third?) When imagining home plate seemed akin to mental masturbation, he focused on nothing, especially not the place where his brain cells were no longer reacting to his command and his erection was doing the thinking. Soon, with thought entirely out of his control, he was part of a so-real-he-could-almost-smell-her fantasy involving blonde pigtails and short plaid skirts.

Then the door snicked open and the the plaid skirt herself was standing before him, looking wan. His lust died immediately as she climbed in, her jaw trembling in a way that made him ache in other places.

"Veronica? What is it? Did something happen? Did one of them... oh God," he had his door open and one foot on the running board before her felt Veronica's hand on his arm.

The color left in her cheeks from the chilly breeze was wearing off, making her look even more grey. Logan swallowed hard and looked at her small hand on his sleeve.

She eased it away and studied the console separating them. Her voice was hardly above a whisper when she spoke. "No. Nothing like that. Just go, Logan. We need to go."

"But, I..." he trailed off and looked back at the prison before meeting her eyes once more. The steel that usually spat his own image back to him was quickly washing over with unshed tears. He pulled himself back into the driver's seat and made haste toward the freeway.

She remained silent, but every time he ventured a glance in her direction, he saw her gulp down a breath or clench her jaw. She was sure doing her best to hang on to those tears.

They'd just hit interstate 5 when Veronica spoke again. "Logan. Pull over."

Without so much as thinking, he jerked the steering wheel to the right and bounced unceremoniously over the rumble strip and onto the shoulder. Veronica threw her door open, leaned out, and retched onto the gravel. Logan winced as she continued to gag. She was still strapped into her seatbelt, so he gently disengaged it so she could lean out farther. He dug up a worn travel package of Kleenex from the center console and had them at the ready for when she stopped.

After several agonizing minutes, she finally sat back up. Some of the color was back in her cheeks, but that was probably because of the way she'd been hanging out of his truck. Logan passed the Kleenex to her and she took them without a word.

After a long moment, Veronica's lower lip started to tremble and her face contorted into a mask of misery. She crumbled in front of him, tears spilling over, leaving her lashes spiky and dark against her pale skin. She cried soundlessly, but Logan could see that she was shaking, and he couldn't take it. He reached across the console and she collapsed into his arms, limp and wracked with quiet sobs. He stroked her back and pressed his cheek against the top of her head. He tried not to think about how naturally she fit into the press of his arms.

When her tears subsided, he let her go. She sat back against the seat and wiped her cheeks with the remaining tissues. That done, she closed her door.

Logan watched her as she buckled her seat belt, her jaw tightening even under her ruddy cheeks. She settled back and looked straight ahead.

"Veronica, what did you find in there?"

He saw her swallow hard and did not expect an answer.

"Abel Koontz."

The name was almost whispered, but Logan heard it loud and clear.

"I should have known. Lilly's murderer. What in the hell did you go to him for?" He tried to keep the anger and accusation from his voice, but didn't quite succeed.

Veronica seemed emboldened by his reaction. She sat forward and withdrew a photograph for his perusal. The glossy print captured a footstool and pile of clothing.

"Is this an art piece? Because I think you might really have something here," he deadpanned.

Veronica laid another photograph on top of the one in Logan's hand. This was an enlargement of a pair of shoes.

"Let me guess. Your theme is 'How Crap on the Floor Reflects Life'?"

"Those shoes. Those were the shoes that were supposedly found on Koontz's houseboat." She lifted the second photograph and pointed out the same shoe poking out from under the pile of clothing. "But this photo is a crime scene photo."

Logan leveled his gaze at her, mentally assembling the pieces. "So, unless Koontz went back for souvenirs..."

Veronica nodded. "Right."

Logan shook his head and stared at the picture. It had been taken in Lilly's room. He couldn't even tell. But, he remembered those shoes. He remembered Veronica kneeling before Lilly and him, as if she were some supplicant to their throne. He handed the picture back, a sick feeling blossoming at the pit of his stomach. Lilly's murderer was still out there. And an innocent man was in jail.

He swallowed hard, trying to dispel his own urge to vomit on the side of the highway. When he felt eyes on him, he turned to face Veronica once more. Gone was the ashen pallor, replaced with an enticing mixture of concern (for him?) and excitement (also for him?).

"This is a big deal, but if you already knew the answers, why did you go to see him?"

"Because I had to. He just excused his attorney. He's dying, Logan. He probably won't make it to his execution."

"What's wrong with him?" Logan couldn't help but ask. He suddenly needed to know everything the blonde in his passenger seat knew. Which, though he was loathe to admit it, was a hell of a lot more than he'd given her credit for.

"Cancer. He was diagnosed weeks before Lilly's..." Veronica swallowed hard. Logan nodded, waiting for her to continue. "And, one last little hot tip? He shared a doctor with the Kanes."

Logan's eyes grew wide as he digested the information. That might mean that the Kanes knew that Koontz was already knocking on heaven's door and had set him up for Lilly's murder. Why, though? Who could they be covering for? Bile rose in his throat as the day he'd seen Duncan choking Mr. Kane came into sharp focus. He closed his eyes tight once more, willing the image away, before he looked back to Veronica.

"That still doesn't explain your reaction. You knew he had cancer. There's something you're not telling me." His tone was softened by concern, but that didn't make it any less angry. He wasn't even sure if he was angry at Veronica for holding back or at her for uncovering the truth. He'd felt much better knowing someone was in jail for what had happened.

Veronica only shook her head and gestured blandly. "I just wasn't entirely prepared."

Logan stayed silent, searching her face. She wouldn't quite meet his eyes, but that wasn't entirely unlike her. At least, it wasn't unlike the old Veronica.

She checked her watch and looked pointedly back to him. "We should go. It's going to be ten o'clock by the time we get home." She withdrew her Sidekick from her bag and started typing away, obviously intent on not looking at him.

Logan took a deep breath, used to dealing with being shut out. At least it was something he could cope with. "Whatever you say, Chief." He turned the engine over and pulled into the thinned-out traffic.

**XxXxXxX**

He wasn't sure if she was avoiding him or if he was avoiding her, but he guessed it didn't much matter as the end result was the same. He didn't see her again until lunchtime the following day.

He felt the familiar prickle of eyes on his neck, and he swung around to see Veronica staring at him. No, not at him. At Duncan. Her stare had an odd quality to it. It wasn't the normal cow-eyed look of longing that she usually reserved for his best friend when she thought no one could see her. Instead, her gaze was a mix of confusion and a little disgust. He lifted an eyebrow as she caught his eyes. And just because it seemed like a fine idea, he stood up and approached her.

"What do you want?" she hissed as soon as he'd dropped into the seat across from her.

"Well, that's a fine way to greet your chauffeur. Taking lessons from Friedrich?"

Veronica rolled her eyes skyward as if in prayer. The sight was breathtaking. From her pin-straight blonde hair shining in the mid-afternoon sun down to her lips hiding a ghost of a smile, she looked almost heaven-sent. Veronica Mars, an angel. Logan held back a laugh.

"Now, Logan, don't go acting all modest. You know all I learned about how to treat the help, I learned from you."

Logan smirked, not even bothering to offer defense. After a beat, he got to the point of his visit. "You're really letting your guard down lately, Ronnie Cakes. Saw you checking the Donut out. You looked like you were going to throw up again. Maybe I should check you into the hospital? Anorexia doesn't suit you; you're much more an OCD kind of girl."

Veronica snorted indelicately. "As if you really know what kind of girl I am. "

Logan continued soberly, "Look, Veronica, I know what you're thinking." She snickered again, but Logan pressed on. "Duncan couldn't have done it." He ran his hand through his hair and avoided her gaze. "God knows that since you dropped that bombshell yesterday, I've thought about it. And I just know he wouldn't have it in him."

Veronica smiled sadly. "I've been circling around a lot of things, and I've beat myself up so much for it, but I don't know..." Logan opened his mouth to cut in, but she went on. "It's terrible to think it. I'd never dream of accusing anyone until I was sure."

Logan didn't take the obvious leap to compare her to her father, and Veronica's face registered mild surprise. She continued, "Did you know your mom hired my dad to investigate your dad's stalker?"

Logan shook his head, "No, but I saw the pumpkin. Pretty interesting. At least this girl's crafty."

Veronica raised her eyebrows, going into full investigatory mode. "What makes you so sure the stalker is a she?"

"Cool it there, Rockford, I'm just a good guesser. Plus, guys don't normally go to those lengths. Too subtle."

"You're calling a pumpkin carved with your dad's face and dripping fake blood from a Ginsu knife subtle? Do you even know what the word means?"

Logan rolled his eyes. "I just mean that it took time and planning. Guy stalkers usually break in and steal things, not leave gifts behind."

Veronica studied him skeptically before pressing on, "Well, thanks for the edifying glance into the mind of a stalker. It'll sure come in handy the next time I have one."

The bell cut across Logan's response and Veronica stood, leaving him abruptly.

As he started toward the building, Duncan caught up to him.

"Should I even bother asking what that was all about?"

Logan glanced at his friend. "What?"

Duncan lifted an eyebrow, and nodded toward the table Logan had just vacated. "That. You and Veronica."

Logan shrugged, noncommittally. "I don't know, DK. What did it look like? Two people talking?"

"Why do you have to torment her?"

Logan stopped in his tracks. "What makes you think I was tormenting her? She needed a ride somewhere yesterday, and being the gentleman I am, I helped her out. I was just asking if her car was fixed."

Duncan's eyes widened in surprise. "You? You helped her? " After a beat, he continued on, "What's your endgame, Echolls?"

"Are we really having this conversation? Why don't you just tell me not to talk to her, since that's obviously what you want, all right?"

His friend remained silent and Logan started walking again. Duncan caught up and kept pace.

"It's cool, man. I was just surprised, you know. Things haven't been good between you two since Lilly's... accident."

_Accident. There's a euphemism._

"Yeah. Well, it was just a ride and a follow-up. So, you can quit worrying. I can still return the engagement ring since I obviously won't have you as a best man."

Duncan laughed after a beat and Logan smiled. He knew it was forced, but at least Duncan would lay off.

"You still coming over for poker tonight?"

Duncan nodded and they pounded fists before heading in opposite directions.

**XxXxXxX**

Love it? Hate it? Review it!

Many thanks to my unsigned reviewers!! feeds the fanfic addiction


	3. Reveling in Revelation

Title: For the Sins of Others  
Author: StarCrossdSparrow  
Pairing/Characters: Logan/Veronica, ensemble  
Rating: R for naughty language  
Chapter: 3/4  
Word Count: 5,154  
Disclaimer: RT is the master of all things_ Veronica Mars_. I'll put everyone back when I'm done, so please don't sue. Also, I don't own _The Little Rascals_ movie, either.  
Spoilers: 1.22 "Leave it to Beaver"  
Summary: AU from the events of 1.05 "You Think You Know Somebody." Veronica asks Logan for the details of the Tijuana trip and snark ensues.  
Author's Note: If you hate when authors butcher canon for their own personal gain, don't read this, 'cause I've been cleaning my knife for weeks. BIG thanks to LJ user erin2326 for putting up with me and for her marvelous beta skills.

**XxXxXxX**

The poker game was a disaster. Stripped down to his (matching) boxers by a gang member (Weevs stopped being the pool boy when he was the only one in the room fully dressed) and out five grand. He'd turned over the entire pool house looking for the cash with no luck.

He'd planned on asking Veronica's help as soon as he ran into her at school. He had to admit, working another "case" together thrilled him a lot more than it should have. A lot more than five grand worth.

However, Duncan got to her first. Logan rounded the corner and saw them together. Veronica was scowling up at Duncan, who was doing his best to ignore the universal laws of personal space. He couldn't help but feel a little glee at the Donut's discomfort, so this time, he ignored his gut instinct to press himself against a wall and watch, opting instead to approach them with the pretext of talking to his friend.

"Let's just say, I was... prolific," Duncan said before turning and walking away. He brushed past Logan with a perfunctory nod.

"What was that all about?" Logan asked Veronica.

She glanced up at him, dismayed. "Your poker party and the fallout. You really know how to celebrate the holidays, huh?"

Logan shrugged and slouched against the row of lockers as she fiddled with the combination on her own. "What can I say? Christmas is the most wonderful time of the year. So, you're on the case of the missing cash?"

"More like, the case of the missing laptop."

Confusion crossed Logan's features until he put the puzzle together. Weevil had stolen his mother's Faberge egg and now it appeared as though he'd also nicked DK's computer. "Ah, well, when you've cracked that one wide open, and here's a clue, it was Weevil, I was hoping you'd help me find the cash."

Veronica closed her locker and tilted her head up at him. "Hmm, well, you were my number one suspect. I guess that narrows it down to the other two guys at the party. But, wasted cash and spoiled playboys aside, my dad wants me to follow upon something involving your dad's stalker. I was wondering if you'd like to tag along."

Logan tapped a thoughtful finger against his lips and followed her when she started making her way to class. "What badge do I get for this one? The seedy motel one? 'Cause that's my favorite."

Veronica smiled. "Well, I was thinking the surveillance one. It has the nifty camera on it, remember? But, if we get to storm the castle, you might earn two badges tonight."

"So, the Camelot, then? Classy. What should I bring? My Hazmat suit?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of something home-baked. Surveillance always gives me the munchies."

"Well, you probably shouldn't be smoking up. Doesn't that make the pictures come out funny?"

"Only when I get distracted by shiny objects and the meaning of the universe," Veronica answered with a giggle. An honest-to-God giggle.

Logan smiled down at her. "Cookies it is then. Anything else? I think you mentioned something about i Playboy /i earlier?"

Veronica shook her head with a grin. "Just bring the cookies. Magazine reading is strictly i verboten. /i "

"Oh, are we adopting accents for this trip, too? I'm nixing the cookies for strudel if we're going to be German."

Veronica laughed and stopped in front of her classroom door. "I don't discriminate, so any type of pastry will be great. I'll pick you up at nine?"

"You're driving?" Logan asked skeptically.

"Yeah, we don't want your sunshine-mobile exposing too many of Neptune's secrets." She grinned once more and stepped into the room.

Logan glanced around as the late bell sounded. He needed to be upstairs and on the other side of the building. Damn but she was good at distracting him from classes that they didn't even share. He started jogging toward his class, grinning foolishly even if he probably had another detention waiting for him.

**XxXxXxX**

At sixteen minutes past nine, Logan was pacing in his foyer. He'd been there since twelve minutes before nine. At first, he felt like some nervous freshman going on his first date. But, with every minute that passed, his worry increased until he was a bundle of nerves and untapped energy.

Finally, he glanced outside to see Veronica's ugly old car roll up his driveway. He let out a breath he hadn't even been aware he was holding. He really was turning into a woman. And he still hadn't enacted Project Get Laid. He made a mental note to call Dick and schedule something for the following day.

He opened his door, going for nonchalant as he loped down the steps to her car. He knew something was wrong the instant he saw her through the driver's side window. She was chewing her bottom lip and staring fixedly ahead.

He opened the passenger door and waved a bag of pastries at her. "I brought sustenance, so you can quit eating your lip."

Her head snapped up and she looked wholly surprised to see him there.

"You okay, Mars? You look like you've just been visited upon by a ghost."

Veronica shook her head to indicate that she wasn't alright. "I got another little present." She inclined her head toward the backseat.

Logan turned to look. There was a small black gift bag on the seat.

"Go ahead, look inside. I don't really want to touch it." She piloted the car back onto the street and headed toward downtown Neptune.

He reached for the bag and moved the crumpled black tissue paper aside. There was a black jeweler's box at the bottom. Veronica stayed his hand when he reached for it. He looked at her in surprise.

She snatched her hand away and shifted her attention back to the road. "Use the tissue paper to touch the box. If I have to turn this over to the sheriff's department, I want anything my new friend might have left in tact."

Logan nodded and grasped the box with the paper. Carefully, he opened the cheap, velour-covered box. Displayed in the cardboard insert was a delicate silver ring, set with a tiny blue gem.

"Lilly," Logan breathed, recognizing the item on sight.

He saw Veronica nod out of the corner of his eye. "She rarely took it off. But, it wasn't on her hand that day." Logan didn't need clarification of which day, so Veronica continued. "I mentioned it to my dad then, but I always figured she lost it during the car wash. I honestly can't remember seeing it at all that day."

Logan nodded and snapped the box shut. "Any note?"

Veronica shook her head to indicate the negative. "I found it beside my car door. I was parked across the street from the office, and I was only in there for about fifteen minutes." Veronica shook her head again, as if trying to clear it or to remember something. "I know I wasn't being followed. I just don't know what to think. First at school, now this?"

Logan put the bag back where he'd found it. "You think it's Wiedman?"

"I don't know. Doesn't seem like something a pro would do. After all, those pictures he took were for my mom and I doubt I was ever supposed to find them. This personal stuff is something else entirely." She slid the car into a space across from the Camelot and turned the car off before assembling the telephoto lens on her camera and placing it in her lap.

Logan searched the windows of the motel. There were only three lit from within. It was a slow night for debauchery, apparently. "What are we looking for exactly?"

She handed an eight-by-ten over. It showed three women, dressed in costume. One was wearing a blue evening gown, a curly blonde wig, and enough ice to turn the tide on global warming, another was a grinning Bo Peep, complete with a stuffed sheep, and the last one was a chesty Demi-lookalike dressed as a super hero. "Any of these three girls. One of them, dad doesn't know who, is probably the stalker."

Logan tapped the brunette in spandex. "Doesn't this ring any bells?"

Veronica stole another glance at the photo. "You're childhood dreams of marrying Polaris?"

"Wonder Woman!"

"No, I definitely remember you wanting to marry Polaris from _X-Men_. I remember you and Duncan fighting about whether or not she was evil."

"Stay on task, Mars. Karen Bay used to dress as Wonder Woman back in her youth. And, here's a girl dressed like her, running in Jake Kane's circle. Coincidence? Think maybe this is our girl Bay?"

Veronica shrugged. "It doesn't really matter. I mean, we're not looking for her, are we? But, at least that limits our list of... wait!" She pulled her phone from its place in the cup holder and keyed in speed dial number two, lifting the device to her ear. "Dad? Yeah, we're here. Hey, how did you narrow the possible stalkers down to these three?" She waited a beat before nodding. "'Kay. That's sort of what I figured you'd say. Thanks. Gotta go." She hung up with her dad and fixed Logan with a wary glance.

"Well? How? What is it, super sleuth? Your Spidey sense tingling?"

"He told me that your dad narrowed the list down because these women..." she trailed off and glanced at the photo once more before meeting Logan's eyes. But, Logan was already paying attention to something over Veronica's shoulder.

A very drunk man was walking up to the second floor, barely able to support his own weight, stumbling along behind a statuesque brunette. The drunk lifted his face to say something to the girl. It was Aaron.

Veronica looked back at Logan. His eyes were narrowed and his jaw was clenched.

"Logan, I'm sorry. I didn't... one of the girl's credit cards came up as used here the other night. It wasn't Karen Bay, though."

"Take a picture, Ronnie. I think I'm going to want to savor this Kodak moment for a long time," he spat out, never taking his eyes from the couple, now fumbling a key into a lock and grasping at one another's clothing like horny teenagers.

She didn't act immediately and he snapped, "Take the damn picture!"

Veronica lifted the camera and took a few shots in rapid succession.

Logan couldn't see the brunette clearly, but he guessed that it was Wonder Woman. So, that narrowed things down a bit. The first was a definite: he finally had hard evidence of his father's philandering. He and his mom could leave. The second, well, there were a whole new array of possibilities. Aaron was either having sex with an acquaintance, or he was having sex with a stalker. And, she was either his stalker or Veronica's. It was Logan's own little version of "Match Game." Did you hear about that girl Aaron Echolls was sleeping with? She was totally guilty of blank!

"Logan?" Veronica asked, tentatively.

"Let's just go." He saw her nod and start the car. Her face was pinched, probably torn between wanting to ask questions and just leave it alone. So, he made the decision for her. "It's not something I didn't already know, Veronica. So don't look like you just kicked my puppy."

He saw her face relax and she glanced at him. "I'm sorry."

He wasn't sure if she was apologizing for catching Aaron red handed or for the sin itself. It didn't much matter either way; it wasn't her fault. He shrugged it off. "At least this way, my mom has proof. She can take Aaron for everything he has and everything he'll make for the rest of life."

She nodded. "You want to go home?" She paused, then rushed on, "Or... we could go somewhere else. Whatever."

"Somewhere else? That sounds good." He nodded and repeated, "Somewhere else."

Veronica drove him to the only place in Neptune where people could be alone in public: the beach. She pulled into a space at the far end of a lot and with a cursory glance in his direction, she got out of the car.

Logan followed suit and found himself walking next to her as the surf pounded the silent beach. They ended up sitting on the end of a fishing pier that reeked of brine and sun dried kelp; it was a comforting sea smell. It was dark ahead of them and neither could see much beyond the occasional white cap rolling in. With his legs dangling next to hers, Logan was reminded of their youth when they used to sit the same way on the diving board at Duncan's. He mentioned it.

"I can't believe you remember that I used to sit out there!" she laughed. It wasn't an angry snort or a mirthless chuckle. It was one of those pristine Veronica giggles. If he didn't know she was sitting next to him, wearing butch boots and cropped hair, he'd have sworn she was that thirteen-year-old girl in a soccer uniform who thought boys were dumb and that they should have rocks thrown at them.

"Oh, I remember. I used to bother you for advice." A shared history was a safer subject than his father's extramarital endeavors. Of course, he used to ask advice about Lilly, and any stories involving her were even more dangerous waters, so he veered away from the conversation entirely. "I heard about what you did for Casey. Are you turning over a new leaf? Did I miss the memo?"

It might have been Logan's imagination, but he could have sworn Veronica deflated a little bit at the shift in topic. Or was it that old sarcasm creeping back into his voice that put her off? When she made her reply, the soccer uniform voice was completely gone. "Yeah, I posted it under my old ad in the boy's locker room. You know, the one about my mom and I?"

He'd wanted familiar territory, and he'd certainly gotten it in the form of her icy tone and a biting remark. So, he gave her the same voice back, minus his normal sneer. "Yeah, well, I haven't been reading the graffiti much of late. Or writing it."

Her tone eased up slightly. "Well, considering Casey was living in a commune, I didn't consider him one of your kind. He was fair game."

"What does that make me? Aren't you going to have your membership in the She-Man Man Haters Club revoked for being seen with me?"

She raised her shoulder in a half-shrug. "Well, there's no one around, so I shouldn't be blackballed." She bumped him with her shoulder, playfully. "Even if I do hate your stinking guts."

Logan shook his head and chuckled. "I feel better now that I know where I stand."

They exchanged a long look and Logan was painfully aware of the warm length of her thigh pressed against his. Veronica broke eye contact first and glanced back out toward the sea. "In other news, I think I figured out who stole the poker money."

"Who?"

"And ruin the surprise? Nevah!" She grinned at him. "How about you arranging another party, invite the usual suspects, er, I mean, your friends, and I'll reveal all then."

"Why wait? I'd sort of like to know."

"Because, I want you to buy me into the game so I can kick your ass and take your money the fun way," Veronica answered, glancing back toward him.

Logan considered her for a moment before smiling. "You're on. I have to see this to believe it."

Veronica grinned and turned her attention to the sea. There was a long pause, filled only with the roar and splash of the waves under their feet. The tide was coming in and Logan could taste the salt spray on his lips.

Veronica piped up again, suddenly, "Who do you think has been leaving me these little presents? I mean, why be so obvious? As soon as I find him, and I will, he'll lead me right to the murderer. He must know I'm looking."

Logan was sure she wasn't talking to him anymore, but when she didn't continue with her soliloquy, he answered, "I don't have any idea. If it is that Bay chick, my only guess is that she's either working for someone, or she never used her credit card in the first place. Did you check her husband out?"

Veronica nodded. "Yeah, I couldn't get a thing. He doesn't have a record, other than usual financial stuff. You know, defaulted on a few loans after college. But, he's fine now. Has been for years. In fact, he's better than fine, your dad has made him a wealthy man."

Logan snorted a harsh laugh. "Too bad he's also boning his wife."

"Maybe Jason will get away with all of her stuff, too," Veronica suggested softly.

Logan stared out at the ocean before laying back on the dry, creaking boards of the pier. To his surprise, Veronica laid down next to him and said, "I'm sorry."

This time, Logan was sure she was apologizing for the entire evening. He sighed. "You have to quit being so nice to me, Mars. People are going to wonder about us."

"Shut the hell up, Logan. You make me vomit, and you're the scum between my toes." She found his hand between them and clasped it gently.

Logan smiled and they didn't talk again until she said goodnight to him outside of his house.

**XxXxXxX**

The next day was a Saturday, so it was easier for Logan to physically avoid Veronica. However, she refused to vacate her place in his thoughts. Of course, the harder he tried to shove her out, the further she burrowed in, much like a tick. A very beautiful tick with a cute laugh. Logan threw himself onto the bed in the pool house with a groan.

"I'll admit, that's not the best reaction I've ever gotten to an entrance," Veronica's voice came from the door and Logan sat up hurriedly. She stood there, dressed in a grey fur-lined jacket with a criss-cross of straps. She looked like a Christmas present just begging to be unwrapped. He stood and removed himself to the opposite side of the room.

She held out a file folder. "The pictures from last night," she explained.

Logan took them and flipped through, tamping down the sudden urge to retch. He'd known for a long time that Aaron was a horrible person, a horrible father, and a horrible husband, but he was still his father. He snapped the folder shut. "My mom will probably cancel her Christmas party tonight."

Veronica nodded. "I figured as much."

Logan shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "Are we still on for the big poker whodunnit?"

"Of course. Should I wear the cape and the fake mustache, or are you going to be playing the part of the villain?"

Logan quirked an eyebrow. "Who said anything about villainy? I thought I'd play the part of the wronged mistress."

Veronica smiled. "You're just dying to wear your mom's red sequined party dress, aren't you?"

"Well, if you're going to be a lesbian, I'll have to dress accordingly." The words were out of his mouth before he could think about them.

Veronica's face registered mild surprise, but she didn't comment.

Logan hurried on, desperate to cover his mistake. "Care to stay for the show?" He wiggled the folder. "Because when I show these to my mom, you might just get to witness a live-action murder."

"No, I want to be out of the way when the fireworks fly. I find they're best watched from afar. But, I'll be back later."

Logan nodded and shuffled his feet, half-hoping she'd just leave and half-wishing she'd crawl across the mattress between them and... he gulped down a breath of air.

If Veronica noticed his discomfort, she gave no hint. Instead she just dipped her chin as a goodbye and turned on her heel, making for her vehicle as if her life depended on it.

He exhaled and shook his head, mentally berating himself for his continued stupidity in Veronica's presence. He'd degenerated from holding his own with her verbally to doing everything except beg for sex. As soon as tonight was over, he was hauling Dick and the Donut off to the first college sorority that would let them in. And then, he'd ensconce himself in some tall brunette and forget all about Veronica Mars and her damn laugh.

Plan set in his mind, he went in search of his mother.

**XxXxXxX**

Despite having thrown her husband out with nothing, save his toothbrush and a duffel bag full of underwear and the other odd items Aaron had managed to pack, Lynn decided that canceling the annual Christmas fiesta would more trouble than it was worth. And, besides, she'd told Logan, they had full bar at their disposal.

By the time all of the poker players had arrived, he was well on his way to to blissful intoxication. For once, though, he wasn't trying to drink his sorrows away; he was celebrating seeing his father ripped limb from limb by the pack of paparazzi already chasing him all over town.

When Veronica showed, he handed her a gin martini and tapped his own against it. "Cheers, Detective Mars!"

She lifted an eyebrow and accepted the glass, though she didn't sip from it. Instead, she set it down on the green felt and told the story of how she'd found out Sean Friedrich's little secret.

Once she'd finished, Logan toasted Sean and the rest of his friends, before clinking Veronica's glass once more. "To Veronica, who always gets the bad guy."

Veronica grinned at him and sipped her martini, twisting her mouth into a grimace as she swallowed. "Ugh, it tastes like pine needles." Instead of pushing it away, she raised it aloft. "To Logan, my benefactor in this little game."

Logan was surprised, but he held his drink up without sloshing it everywhere. Weevil, Connor, and Duncan followed suit, though Logan noticed Duncan was scowling. He hadn't looked too pleased when Veronica had exposed his whiskey as iced tea, but now he was shooting daggers at Logan. Somehow, it only made Logan smile even wider.

After a dozen hands, Veronica had a pile of chips and an empty martini glass. Duncan was livid, Connor had gone, Weevil was low on chips, but still smiling about the roll of five grand in his pocket, and Logan was laughing at everything and losing terribly.

Finally, Duncan tossed his cards down. "Why don't we go inside for some food? I could use a real drink."

Veronica agreed and before Logan could get to her, Weevil was at her arm, making her laugh. Logan made his way through the crowd, ignoring the calls from his parents' friends, and found the bar.

Duncan joined him. "What's going on with you tonight, man?"

Logan raised his martini merrily. "Just having fun at Christmas, DK. How about you?"

"I meant with Veronica. What's up with buying her in?" he spat back a little too vehemently.

Logan shrugged and tasted his drink. "Nothing. She got me the pictures of my dad attached to some chick's lips. I'm just repaying the kindness. You know me."

"Oh, yeah, you're really known for your generosity," Duncan snorted derisively.

Logan was about to reply when he heard a familiar baritone boom over the crowd. His father was pushing through the crowd toward his mother, ranting drunkenly about Christmas and togetherness. Logan pushed his drink into Duncan's hand and started to weave his way through the crowd.

Keith Mars got to her before Logan could. Logan saw Mr. Mars knock something out of Aaron's hand, sending it skittering onto the floor. It was a small handgun, the sort easily concealed in a hip pocket. The crowd had quieted and were pushing away from the scene even as they stared on, greedily digesting the scene.

His mother was backed into a piano, her hand at her throat. Logan could tell she was acting. She wasn't afraid of Aaron at all in that moment; she was daring him to try something in a room full of people. Logan suddenly wanted to hug his mom.

He glanced at Aaron just as he smashed his fist into Keith's jaw. Veronica's dad went down just as she reached the scene. Logan didn't have time to pay attention to her because he'd already stepped between his mother and father.

"Don't touch her," he spat at Aaron, glad the adrenaline pumping through him was making his vision less hazy.

Aaron grinned lazily and hauled off, landing a shaky punch on Logan's chin. Logan stumbled backward, but the piano saved him from falling. He righted himself and grinned, touching the blood oozing from where he'd bitten his lip. "Thanks."

He grabbed Aaron's shirt and pulled his fist back. As he was about to strike, he felt a small, but strong pair of hands on his upper arm; he turned to see Veronica there, her jaw set and her lips pressed into a firm line. She stepped in front of him and faced Aaron.

"You little bitch. This is all _your_ fault," Aaron hissed.

Veronica grinned. "Actually, I think it's yours."

Logan laid his hand on her shoulder and tried to push her behind him as Aaron snarled and made to shove her out the way. Keith stopped him, grabbing both of Aaron's arms and twisting them behind his back. The elder Mars pinned him against the piano with a strength Logan hadn't though him capable of. Obviously, Veronica brought out the very best in her father. Logan thought he knew the feeling.

Sheriff Don Lamb stepped through the crowd and urged Keith out of the way. He slapped handcuffs onto Aaron's wrists and began to recite the Miranda warning boastfully.

Aaron Echolls, of course, had to get the last word in. Before the crowd swallowed him and he was reduced to gossip spat back forth between his "friends," Aaron whirled, straining against the Sheriff's force. His neck was corded and anger flashing in his eyes as he trained his sight on Veronica. "You're just like her, you little bitch. You can't keep your nose from where it doesn't belong and you'll go down for it, I'll see to it! I'll get you!"

Veronica smiled, almost delicately, and responded in a dulcet voice, "And my little dog, too?"

Aaron writhed terribly against his bonds, trying to force his way back to the blonde. Lamb held fast, however, and pushed him roughly the rest of the way to the waiting squad cars.

By the time Logan had traversed the small distance between him and Veronica, her father was already trying to coddle her. Duncan popped up, seemingly from nowhere, and positioned himself at her elbow as if he expected her to swoon. She'd have none of it, though, and she broke free of their murmured questions and worried frowns.

She grabbed Logan by the sleeve and gestured that he follow her. She led him into his father's den and closed the door. When she turned to face him, he could see that all the color had gone from her face.

He advanced on her and placed one hand on either cheek, searching her eyes. "Veronica? What's wrong?"

Her voice was trembling slightly when she replied, "Did you hear him? Your- Aaron? What he said?"

Logan pulled her into an embrace. She was shaking. "It doesn't matter what he-"

She pushed him away and stalked across the room. "No, at the end! He said I was just like her! _Her_, Logan!"

Logan cocked an eyebrow. "Who, Veronica? He could mean anyone. He was pretty loaded. He wouldn't have come-"

"Lilly!" She was pacing in front of him, her eyes down to the carpet, but focused elsewhere.

Once again, Logan wasn't sure if she was really talking to him or if he was just an audience to her brainstorm.

She continued on, "She must have found something out about him! Maybe that's why I've been getting these clues! He must have been sending them. I mean, it makes sense. He could have used Karen Bay's credit card or had her use it to by the flowers. And the ring..." She stopped and fixed him with a stare. Logan felt a chill skip down the back of his neck at the sudden ferocity in her blue eyes. "Maybe he killed her."

Logan blinked. He shook his head and blinked again. She couldn't have just said that. Could she have?

She was pacing again. Logan relaxed slightly, freed from her pinning stare. "Maybe Lilly was over here one day looking for you, and she caught him with another woman. She told me she had a big secret. If she was holding it over Aaron's head, maybe he got scared or tired of it." She tuned again and looked at him, almost pleadingly. "Was he violent? Did he ever hit your Mom?" She shook her head in answer to her own question. "No, he wouldn't have, would he? Lynn's looks made money, too." She resumed her pacing.

Logan let go a long breath, once again off the hook from Veronica's questions. He was very glad he wasn't guilty. He would not want to be caught by Veronica Mars. But, he did have a secret or two and he was almost afraid to share his real whereabouts at the time of his girlfriend's murder. What if she accused him? Not to mention how close she'd come to uncovering the real reason for him to be celebrating Aaron being gone from the house. He couldn't stand the thought. So, he held mum.

Finally, she turned to look at him once more. He wasn't sure if she'd asked a question of him, and he was very nervous that she'd been reading his mind. His fears dissipated when she strode to him and stood on her toes to brush her lips against the corner of his mouth.

When she settled back onto her heels, she looked a little startled, but tried to cover it with her quick grin and a light squeeze of his forearms. "I have to go. My dad'll be wondering where... I'll keep in touch." She pushed past him and exited.

Logan just stared after her, completely bewildered by the little tornado that was Veronica Mars. She'd just managed to accuse his father of murder_ and_ kiss him in a matter of minutes. He wasn't sure which pleased him more.

**XxXxXxX**

Love it? Hate it? Review it!

And many thanks to my unsigned reviewers!


	4. Just One Dance, Give Me Just One Dance

Title: For the Sins of Others  
Author: StarCrossdSparrow  
Pairing/Characters: Logan/Veronica, ensemble  
Rating: PG-13  
Chapter: 4/4  
Word Count: 4,893  
Disclaimer: RT is the master of all things _Veronica Mars._ I'll put everyone back when I'm done, so please don't sue.  
Spoilers: 1.22 "Leave it to Beaver"  
Summary: AU from the events of 1.05 "You Think You Know Somebody." Veronica asks Logan for the details of the Tijuana trip and snark ensues.  
Author's Note: If you hate when authors butcher canon for their own personal gain, don't read this, 'cause I've been cleaning my knife for weeks. BIG thanks to LJ user erin2326 for putting up with me and for her marvelous beta skills.

**XxXxXxX**

Logan was reclining on the living room couch three days after the Christmas party, blissfully ensconced in reruns of _The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air_, when his mom popped her head in and chirped, "Veronica is here to see you, darling."

Lynn was fairly beaming at him, the picture of domesticity in a plain white apron and wielding a wooden spoon. Mrs. Navarro was cooking something and Lynn had decided to help. Logan couldn't remember the last time his mother had cooked, but the thought made him smile. Normally at this time of day, she was three sheets to the wind and he was recovering from the previous night's bout with daddy dearest. But today, things were different, and it was partly in thanks to the blonde detective standing behind his mother.

Logan grinned and sat up. "Afternoon, Mars. What brings you? It wasn't the smell of fresh quesadillas, was it? 'Cause, if that's why you're here, you'll have to fight me for 'em."

Lynn smiled down at Veronica. "Can I get you something, dear?"

"I'm fine, thanks, Mrs. Echolls."

"Oh, honey, call me Lynn, please," she patted Veronica shoulder and smiled sincerely. She turned her smile on Logan before retreating back to the kitchen.

Logan moved over to give Veronica room to sit next to him, but she choose the smaller sofa instead. As her polite grin faded, Logan could almost taste the storm coming. He quickly recounted his latest misdeeds and came up empty. Even his night on the town with Duncan and Dick hadn't yielded anything more than a hangover. He wasn't sure what he'd done to earn Veronica's scowl this time, so he used her tactic and started asking questions until he found the right answer.

"Are you okay? What's wrong? Did you get another note or present?"

Veronica dropped her gaze to her folded hands. Everything about her was on edge. "Last year, at Shelly Pomroy's end of year party, do you remember what you did to me?"

Logan narrowed his eyes. That night had been hazy at best; it was mostly a blur until he woke up the following morning next to some freshman begging him to call her. And while he didn't remember what he'd done concerning Veronica, he had a sinking feeling that he hadn't exactly presented her with a bouquet of roses and proclaimed his undying love for her, so he waited for her to go on.

When she finally did, her voice was shaking, and she wouldn't quite meet his eyes. "Well, a little birdie told me that you arranged a few body shots for your pals. And guess who got to be the body?"

Her words sparked the memory of her prone on a lounge chair while he fed shots to anyone around. "Veronica, I... it was stupid and I'm... I'm sorry," Logan answered lamely. Of all the things for her to bring up, he hadn't been expecting that. "Who told you?"

"Does it matter?"

Realization dawned on him and he smirked. "Duncan, huh? Did he also relate how he rode up on his white horse and carried you away from my gang of ruffians? You would have appreciated it, really. Very heroic."

Her breath hitched and tears threatened, and he watched her battle them. When she regained control, her tone was ice cold. ""I was raped that night. Did you know that?"

Logan blinked. She couldn't really have said that. With his mind a jumble of horror, shock, and trepidation, he asked, "Raped? By who?"

Veronica smirked and all evidence that she'd been on the verge of tears was replaced by her anger. "You mean to tell me that you don't know? I figured it was some big joke among the 09er set. Maybe there's a trophy for whoever could emotionally and physically abuse Veronica Mars the most? Weren't _you_ in the running for that title?"

Logan nodded his understanding, his lips pressed into a tight line. "Oh, so you're accusing me of rape. Fabulous. My day is complete. Oh, but wait, I think I can one up you." He rubbed his forehead before gathering the courage to stare her down. "Guess where I was the day Lilly was murdered?"

Veronica frowned. "You were in Tijuana with Luke and Sean."

He mimicked a game show buzzer. "Sorry, Ronnie. You lose. I was right here in Neptune, writing Lilly a sappy letter which, like the girl I am, I left in her car to find." He snorted mirthless laughter. "And to think I _actually _expected her to find it and come back to me." He shook his head before going on, "So, there goes my alibi. Why don't you slap murder onto my rap sheet while you've got the red ink out?"

She blinked her confusion before standing.

"I don't guess you need me to show you out?" He didn't give her a chance to respond before turning his attention back to the television. "Great. Thanks for popping by. Next time, bring the Sheriff with you so we can do this the hard way."

He waited until he was sure she'd gone to stand. He passed through the kitchen, ignoring his mother calling after him, and stalked to the pool house. As the threw himself across the bed, he heard the staccato tattoo of rain beginning to fall onto the tiles outside.

**XxXxXxX**

He stayed home during the rest of the Christmas vacation, right on through New Year's Eve, despite Dick's best efforts to get him to go out. Logan and Lynn toasted midnight with Aaron's most expensive champagne and he went to bed, trying very hard not to dwell on Veronica's face at the moment she'd told him she was raped.

Logan had gone through the possible suspects over and over again; the list totaled at least fifty of the guys at Neptune High. He didn't care how many there were because once school began again the following Monday, he was just going to go through the list in alphabetical order and beat the truth out of every last one of them.

He tried to remember all the details from that night, especially those pertaining to Veronica. Most of what he thought he knew, he'd heard from his friends. Apparently, Veronica made out with everything that breathed and a few things that didn't. But, try as he might, there were holes where his memory should have been.

On Sunday, however, Veronica came to him again. Or rather, he saw her sitting in her car on his street, staring at his house. He didn't know if she was trying to set it on fire using her brain power or if she was simply deciding whether or not to pull into the driveway.

He heaved a sigh of relief when she came through the gates and parked. He watched from the window in the foyer as she unbuckled her seat belt, shook her head, then made to pull it back across her lap. She changed her mind and let the belt slip through her fingers. It would have been endearing if it hadn't pained Logan so much to see her have to talk herself into seeing him.

She walked to the door and rang the bell. Logan waited a long moment before opening the door.

"We have to talk," she said without preamble.

Logan leaned against the door frame, tapping his lips as if considering. "What's even left out there for you to accuse me of? Larceny? No, I already have enough cash. Of course, everyone keeps telling me I need a new car, so maybe grand theft auto?"

"Logan, please let me in," her tone was even, but her eyes were pleading. "This is serious."

His irritated veneer crumbled a little and he stood back to admit her. He pushed the door closed and turned to face her. "What is it, Veronica?"

"It's about your dad." She handed him one small cassette. "This contains all the evidence I needed to have Aaron arrested for Lilly's murder."

He lifted an eyebrow and looked at the tape in his palm suspiciously. It looked awfully plain to him, but he waited for her to explain.

"I've already given the originals to my dad to take to Lamb. No doubt your fa- Aaron will be taken into custody sometime soon. I just wanted you to have the option of watching it if you wanted. I can stay," she swallowed hard before amending, "I i want /i to stay with you while you watch it because it's awful, but I'll understand if you don't want me here."

Logan just stood, dumbly holding the cassette in his outstretched palm.

"And, I have to apologize."

He blinked. He was suddenly sure he was dreaming. Before he could speak, she rushed on.

"Can we go someplace else? Somewhere more," she glanced around, "Private?"

Logan was now totally befuddled. "Veronica? Are you okay? You haven't so much as text messaged me in a week and now this?"

She grimaced. "I just came from Duncan's. Well, I stopped at my dad's office, but I just... Logan. Let's do this somewhere else."

He shrugged and turned to lead her up the stairs. He figured if he was going to have a dream about Veronica, she might as well end up in his bedroom.

Once inside, she closed the door behind them. Logan sat on the bed and watched her expectantly.

She stood with her back to the door, looking ready to flee if he'd so much as said 'boo.' But she started talking, anxiously twisting her fingers. "Okay. I don't know how to say this, but I went to Duncan's today. Something clicked about the letter you said you wrote. There wasn't one found in her car or her bedroom. So, I figured she must have hidden it if she didn't throw it away. It was a long shot, but I just had to look. There was only one place that none of the sheriff's deputies would have thought to look."

"The vent?" Logan guessed, remembering how Lilly had loved his own secret hiding place. She loved a secret of any kind.

Veronica nodded. She began to pace, working herself into a fervor similar to the one he'd seen when she'd exposed Sean for a fraud. "So, I went to Duncan's and after we..." She cut herself off with a shake of her head before pressing on, "I slipped into her room to look. I didn't find the note, but I did find three tapes. I consolidated them onto one tape for the copies."

Logan toyed with the cassette, refusing to meet her eyes. "Why did you go to Duncan's in the first place? To reclaim your place beside the white knight? Or was it to rehash more of my wrongdoing? I'm pretty sure you could start a club."

Veronica sat on the bed next to him, focusing her gaze on him. When she started to speak, her voice was thick with emotion. "I... I'm sorry I accused you, Logan. I knew in my heart that you could never have... you just don't have it in you. I... I just..."

He glanced up at her and finished her thought. "Needed someone to blame?" He'd meant his tone to be more guarded, but he was affected by her doleful expression.

She nodded in response and he watched as he throat worked over the emotion clogging her words. "I... I know who did it."

Logan blinked. "If you want to talk about it, I'm here."

She sucked in a ragged breath and gave him a watery smile. "You think you want to watch the tape now, or have I worn out my welcome?"

He'd almost forgotten it. He didn't know what sort of dirt Lilly had gotten on Aaron, but it couldn't be anything worse than seeing Veronica cry again. He crossed to the armoire containing the television, connected his camcorder to it, and pressed play.

He took a seat on an ottoman to watch the tape. At first, he was disoriented by the image on the screen. Lilly was kneeling on a bed, looking up at the camera. It was the bed in the pool house, the bed he normally sprawled across when he needed to escape the house. Lilly crawled off the bed and disappeared for a moment. The tape went fuzzy and the next thing he saw was the same bed with the comforter crumpled at the foot. The angle showed two people under white sheets. It cut to a head-on shot of Lilly, naked save a white bra. Logan sucked in a hard breath as the video cut back to the bird's eye view of the bed, and whoever Lilly had been on top of changed positions with her. Then there was another front angle view. And the face that appeared was no other than his own father's.

Logan sucked in a hard breath and Veronica scrambled to the armoire to stop the tape. She knelt before Logan, taking his hands in hers. Her voice was hardly a whisper when she spoke. "Logan, I'm... I'm so sorry. I just... you needed to know before the press got to it."

He nodded and he felt his already precarious resolve give completely. His face contorted as he swallowed a few hasty breaths. Nothing could stop the flood of tears that threatened and when Veronica stood and gathered him close, he let go and cried.

His cheek was pressed to her belly and from the way it was heaving slightly, he knew she was crying too. He clung to her, burying his face into her soft tee shirt before he pulled her down to sit with him. They held one another, crying for Aaron's sins, for Lilly's, and for their own.

When their last sobs subsided, she tipped her face back from his shoulder. "Duncan," she said quietly. "It was Duncan. At the party." She sniffed and more tears slid down her cheeks.

"Oh, God, Veronica. I'm... it was me."

Confusion muddled her damp features even further. "No, Duncan admitted-"

"No. The drugs. I had them that night. I gave my dose of X to Duncan that night. Did you have any of his drink?"

Veronica blinked and shook her head. "No." Her arms slipped from his waist and she scrubbed her face with her hands. "I don't know where I got my drink that night. Did you give anyone else the GHB?"

"No, but Sean and Luke had some. It doesn't matter, anyway. If I hadn't dosed Duncan, you wouldn't have ended up..." Logan closed his eyes tight to blink away the tears. "I'm sorry doesn't cover it."

She reached over and took his hand, and he opened his eyes. "It has to, because I'm sorry, too."

The held one another's gaze for a long moment before she let him gather her back into his arms.

**XxXxXxX**

Rumors of Aaron's philandering spread along with the news that he was going to be tried for the murder of Lilly Kane. Both stories made _Entertainment Tonight_ the cover of _People _and for some reason, it was on FOX News at least three times an hour

Of course, several of Aaron's 'former flames' came out of the woodwork. Logan was sure most were lying. A few of them even had children that they attributed to his father. Logan just prayed that Aaron hadn't sown too many seeds.

Trina showed up almost immediately after the arrest. She swathed herself in black, covering her eyes with oversized shades, playing the part of the worried daughter better than any role she'd ever acted in her life. Lynn insisted she stay at the house, and for once, Logan didn't even really mind. She made herself an easy target if nothing else.

Logan managed to block it out for the most part. Being harassed by reporters, both the legitimate sort and the paparazzi, was something he'd grown used to over the years. He just continued to tell them all that he had nothing to say. He'd even started to do it with a smile, which seemed to work a lot better than smashing their cameras all over the pavement.

Duncan had started ignoring Veronica like it was his only goal in life. Logan wondered what else had gone on between them the day Veronica had found the tapes, but he knew better than to ask. His best friend walked a very fine line between mentally healthy and just plain mental some days. He didn't want to upset the easy balance that his life had become.

Meanwhile, he continued to attend classes and rule over his crowd at the lunch table. Veronica more or less avoided him, so he'd started doing the same. Apparently, shared tears did not a friendship make. Even if they had shared them in his bedroom. He just tried not to let his disappointment show when she yanked her gaze away the few times he'd caught her looking.

He was trying to give his thoughts of Veronica up for good when the weather started to warm up and his father's trial began. He'd been nursing that pipe dream for almost three months. Three very long months. Even the girls he found himself with when he partied with Dick usually tended to be short and blonde, and as soon as he realized it, he pulled himself away from them. Veronica was definitely a prominent feature in his rotation, but even that was getting old. So, along with Dick, he made a plan for the night of the lame spring dance. He figured they could do the 80s thing for an hour before heading up to LA in a limo and hitting the clubs. Project Get Laid was back on and he was actually looking forward to forgetting a certain smart-ass with a love for pastry.

When they showed up at the dance, Logan was surprised to see Veronica there. He'd figured it wasn't her thing anymore, especially in light of the fact that her father had made headlines along with Aaron. Everyone in Neptune, and some people beyond, knew that Veronica was instrumental in solving the case. It earned her some quiet respect, but it also distanced her from the rest of the school. People knew that she could find things out if she wanted to know something, and it scared them.

But there she stood, her arm linked through Meg Manning's, dressed like a mini-Madonna from the singer's Like a Virgin phase. Logan's mind filled with a sudden image of Veronica writhing around on stage in a white bridal gown. He was so ensconced in the mental image, he jumped half a foot when Duncan asked him a question.

"What, man?"

Duncan lifted an eyebrow at him. "I asked if you wanted anything to drink."

Logan nodded and followed his friends back to a table covered in bottled water and canned soda.

"I half expected an actual punch bowl," he said wryly.

"Let me guess, you wanted to spike it? Some things never change," a familiar female voice replied.

Logan turned toward the source of the reply. Veronica was uncapping a bottle of water, looking even tastier and less-virginal up close. Logan swallowed hard before replying. "Well, someone has to kick this party into high gear. How long have people actually been dancing like this?" He gestured toward the couples on the floor, most of whom where doing the sixth grade sway to "Is This Love?"

Veronica laughed. "You're right. Maybe it's all the Aqua-Net and glitter. I think when mixed together they create some sort of terrible chemical acid that kills fun. That's why people in the 80s did coke."

"Well, I left my stash in the DeLorean, but I did bring some hooch. You care for some?"

"No, thanks. But, I have to ask, did you forget your pants, too?"

Logan executed a tight turn. "I'm too sexy for pants, haven't you heard?"

Veronica laughed and nodded out at the dance floor as the first chords of "She's Like the Wind" strained through the speakers. "Look."

He followed her line of sight to see Duncan pull Meg into his arms for the dance. "Ah, so that explains the flowers he was wearing."

"Yeah, but what is the explanation for that hair? You didn't electrocute him, did you?" Veronica kept watching Meg and Duncan dancing, a small shadow of a frown on her lips.

Logan laughed, but didn't respond. He pushed his hand through his hair and gestured toward the floor. "Do you want to? I mean, this is Patrick Swayze. He _has _to liven the party up. We might as well be out there when the fun starts." He was rambling, and he knew it.

"You're such a girl, Logan," she responded with a laugh and walked out to the floor. He followed, trying to tone his broad grin down by a few hundred watts.

They stopped somewhere near the middle, and stared at each other for a moment. Logan made the first move and placed his hands low on her waist, careful to keep his fingers from the lacy material of her skirt. He was suddenly hyper-aware of the logistical problems of being sans-culottes.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, carefully avoiding his direct gaze. They swayed to slow tempo in silence for a moment before she spoke. "I heard that mystery Echolls number seven was just proven to be another fraud. So, congrats."

Logan nodded. "Yeah, thanks. The fewer brothers and sisters I have out there, the better."

"Less people to split the inheritance with?" she guessed.

He flinched at her assumption. "No, less people that carry the killer gene."

Veronica met his eyes. "Logan, I'm sorry. I didn't..."

"It's okay. I know you didn't."

She dropped her gaze and they stayed silent. Logan was grateful that he didn't have to talk because the way her skirt was rubbing the top of his legs and the view he had of her strapped into the tiny black top would have made him incoherent.

When the song ended, she let him go and glanced toward the door. "I should get going. I..." she cut herself off and Logan looked from her bare shoulders to the door. "My work here is done."

Logan snorted at that. She'd certainly wormed her way back into his brain and given him a new mental image for his own personal Veronica slide show. Not to mention the painful erection which made him glad he'd gone for the extra large button-down. But he didn't want her to leave, so he simply said, "Stay."

Veronica blinked up at him, surprised.

He shifted his gaze away. "Or, we could go somewhere else."

"You're not even wearing pants."

"You don't have much on yourself," he retorted, smirking down at her lace covered legs. It was a bad idea and he regretted it almost instantly. Any moment, the whole room was going to be as aware of his hard on as he was.

She laughed. "True. How about some drive through Dairy Queen?"

He grinned. "Sounds good." He glanced around and spotted Dick. "Hold on for a second, okay?"

She nodded and he walked to where his friend was trying to insinuate himself into Madison's personal space. "Hey, man. I need the limo. Think you can get a ride home?"

"But what about LA?" Dick whined. "I told Madison..."

"I wasn't going to go anyway, ass," she cut in. She smiled a broadly up at Logan. "Please take the limo. It'll cut down on the places he can try to convince me to go with him."

He nodded and rejoined Veronica at the door.

"I'm driving," she informed him, digging into her bag for keys.

"Nope," he chirped. "Neither of us are."

"What?"

As he opened the door for her, her pointed to the black limo parked near the door. "This way, not even the drive through people can see what we're wearing."

Laughing, she capitulated. "Fine. Your vehicle wins this round."

The climbed into the limo and instructed the driver to take them to the ice cream.

As Veronica tucked into her mint Oreo Blizzard, she smiled and gestured around the interior. "This kind of takes me back."

Logan nodded, smiling at the way she devoured the ice cream. "Yeah. Lilly always loved anything ostentatious.

"She would have flipped for one of the new giant Hummer limos."

"If we could have gotten one with a hot tub, she would have made us," he grinned and sipped his coffee and ice cream hybrid.

Veronica giggled and pointed at him with her spoon. "You have..."

Logan touched his nose and sure enough, his fingers came away with whipped cream on them. "Oh, I was saving it for you." He swiped it onto her nose. "I know how angry you would have been if I hadn't left you some."

She arched her eyebrows dangerously before wiping the topping away. Then she scooped ice cream onto her spoon and held it out to him. "Want a taste?"

"Oh, no. I'm not falling for that." He slid down the leather seat toward the back of the limo.

She cocked her head to the side and pouted her lower lip. "You wound me. I was just offering you some ice cream." She thrust the spoon a little closer to his mouth.

When Logan bent forward to capture the spoon between his lips, she turned it and pushed it into his face, just as he knew she would. He grinned at her, swiped the last of the whipped cream from his drink and lunged at her, smearing it across her face.

She giggled and squirmed beneath him and before either of them realized it, she was pressed onto her back under him. Her laughter died as she searched his eyes.

She looked so tempting, covered in whipped cream and her muscles relaxed from laughing. He was afraid that kissing her would beak their tentative friendship for good, but she made the choice for him, closing the distance between them and pressing her lips to his.

Her mouth was sticky with the weapons of their tussle, and she tasted of mint. He rubbed the pad of one thumb over her cheek, wiping away the cream and memorizing the texture of her warm skin. She shifted beneath him and he felt her stocking clad thigh on the inside of his bare one. He groaned and broke the kiss.

"This is dangerous," he growled.

She smiled up at him, her eyes sparkling devilishly. "But not wrong." She pulled him back to her and their lips met again. Unable to resist her, he ran his tongue over her bottom lip and along the seam of her mouth until she opened to him. She turned her head automatically to accommodate their more intimate press, her hands now pushing through his hair and across his shoulders.

He was balancing on one leg and precariously close to crushing her beneath him if the limo made too sharp a turn, so he pulled her up as he knelt backward. When they were sitting, he pushed her against the back of the seat and laid his forehead on her collarbone. "You're killing me, Veronica."

She grasped his face between her palms and forced his gaze to hers. "What's wrong?"

Logan shook his head with a uneven chuckle. "Nothing's wrong. This is all I've wanted for... well, probably since the first time I saw you. I just... I'm just... " he closed his eyes for a moment and sucked in a deep breath. "You're not going to disappear, are you?"

She turned her head to the side, questioningly. "Not unless our driver is David Copperfield and I'm part of some crazy Vegas show. Why?"

He shrugged. "I just don't want to mess this up." He touched a lock of crimped hair and the moved his hand to her cheek, caressing it with the pad of his thumb as he had before.

She smiled and turned her head to his his fingertips. "You won't. I trust you."

He returned her smile and pulled her close, laying kiss on the top of her head. "I'm glad, Veronica. I've missed you."

She wrapped her arms around him and just let him hold onto her.

**XxXxXxX**

Later that night, he was sprawled across the bed in his room, staring up at the ceiling. Fresh from a shower to wash the sticky residue from their ice cream battle, Logan reveled in the way his healing back felt against crisp, new sheets. And the way his lips were still swollen and tender from his marathon make out session with Veronica Mars. And the mental image of her saying goodbye to him outside of her apartment door. She'd been so cute when she demanded he come and get her early in the morning because she'd left her car in the school lot.

He intended to wake up early, swing by the bakery, and grab coffee and an assortment of donuts for her. Maybe even something that might woo Keith Mars. Something in the Danish family, perhaps?

He looked at the moon shining brightly through his window. The night was so clear, he could almost see the stars. He imagined that he saw planets if he squinted hard enough. Neptune, maybe. Hell, Mars, even! He laughed, folding his arms behind his head.

Logan finally had a few reasons to be giddy.

**XxXxXxX**

Love it? Hate it? Review it!

Thanks to all the unsigned reviewers!


End file.
